


Bi-Annual (twice a year)

by entigral



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The First Avenger, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers: The Bisexual America Deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entigral/pseuds/entigral
Summary: Everyone knows Captain America's birthday is on the Fourth of July.





	Bi-Annual (twice a year)

**1943**  


He panics, is the thing.

There's a bunch of microphones and flashing cameras in his face, a crowd wanting to talk to him-him! when before no one but his Ma, or Bucky and then Peggy, or Dr Erskine, ever gave him a second glance unless it was to punch the righteousness off his face.  Only now there's a phalanx of reporters WHO ARE GOING TO WRITE WHAT HE SAYS AND PUBLISH IT

He's also still a little slow to parse words now that he can hear every single one, and he'll blame what happens next on that forever

Through the clamor he gets a handful of words and makes a severely unfortunate guess at what they've asked:

-Captain

-birthday 

-America

-date?

"Um, July 4th?"

There's a silence. Steve immediately realizes he has deeply fucked up.

-oh my stars and garters!

-so perfect

He wants to take it back but he feels politician glare on his neck so he leans into it.  If it helps sell war bonds they can't be too mad about it. It's not like anyone cares about his actual birthday anyway.

Later, when he imagines telling Buck (oh, Buck) and Peggy the story, he can already hear both of their responses.  It makes him smile as he goes to sleep alone every night.

Much later, he forgets to celebrate his birthday (any birthday) at all.

  


******************************************************

  


**2015**

It's been a whirlwind few months, having Bucky back and with him in the Tower, in his bed.  He blames that on forgetting yet again.

This morning their fridge is out of eggs and Steve suggests heading to the common room, which is also him goading Bucky into socializing.

In the elevator, a jazz-sounding version of "Star Spangled Man with a Plan" starts playing softly.  Steve doesn't pay attention until he hears a snicker from Bucky.  Watching the upward curl of Bucky's lips distracts him for the entire ride.

As the doors open, Steve has time to think that the decorations are actually understated this year, given what he knows Tony is capable of.  He silently thanks Pepper and Nat and Sam for whatever reining in they must have done.

When he steps out, though, his brain rapidly connects the dots and he panics as usual, whirling to see-

Bucky's eyes narrowed at the glowing, glittering red white and blue spectacle in the room.  He knows Bucky feels sore, thinking that most of the Avengers haven't bothered to get to know Steve Rogers instead of Captain America. "What the fuck, Steve, your birthday's not for another-"

Steve hauls him in by the shoulders and squeezes tight.  He yells "Birthday kiss!" and shoves his tongue into Bucky's mouth.

Bucky: "mmmmph"

Steve gives him his tongue back and murmurs into Buck's ear, sotto voce: "I know it's not my birthday, but if you play along we can have cake, presents AND birthday sex."

He tilts his head back and grins in satisfaction as Bucky's pupils dilate.  He hears Bucky's breath and pulse pick up too. "Well, then, happy birthday, punk" he drawls, giving Steve's ass a friendly possessive squeeze.

Clearly it's the best decision he's ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post about Steve’s birthday. Whenever I find it again I’ll link.


End file.
